King's Game Two Point Zero
by StevieBond
Summary: Souji is back in the town of Inaba and all of his friends meet together for another somewhat wild event known as King's Game at the Agami Inn. Considering what happened last time, will they have crazier and wilder ideas ready and can any of them handle it? Multiple pairings will be present.


**Heya folks, time for my first Persona story on here after getting to play P3 and P4 with the latter being my favourite, enjoy. :)**

* * *

King's Game 2.0

Less than two months had passed since the heroes of Inaba had saved the town from the sources of evil responsible for releasing the fog in the first place and peace had finally returned to the town with not much changing. Souji Seta, the one who was leader of the team had just returned to Inaba to stay for a few days during the holidays of May and all of this friends that worked with him in defeating the shadows were overjoyed to see him again, especially Yukiko who couldn't hide her blushed face.

This led to some teasing and rumors that Souji and Yukiko were secretly dating and that they hadn't told anyone, but that would be countered by Souji asking if the others were thinking about dating and to his surprise, they were and all of that would come to fruition when the day would turn to night, over in one of the rooms at the Agami Inn.

"Alright, everyone's here now." Kanji said as they all sat down in a long circle.

The circle consisted of Souji sitting by Yukiko, then Chie, Yosuke, Rise, Teddie, Kanji and Naoto completing the circle.

"Wooo, let's get this game started!" Teddie responded who was in human attire.

Yosuke sighed. "Looks like Teddie's already in high gear again."

"No kidding." Chie agreed.

"So what will we be playing to celebrate Souji's return?" Naoto asked.

"KING'S GAME!" Rise declared loudly.

Sweatdrops appeared from everyone else's heads except Teddie.

"Ugh, not that one." Chie moaned.

"Rise, have you been sneaking in drinks again?" Souji asked.

Rise shook her head before resting her head on Teddie's shoulder.

"Well, I guess that answers your question." Yosuke said. "How doomed are we gonna be when this is over?"

"I guess we'll have to find out." Yukiko answered before glancing a look at Souji and blushing a little.

"Oooh, I saw that, Yukiko." Rise smirked. "Get the chopsticks ready."

"I already have them." Naoto said who had them inside a tall cup so there would be no cheating.

"Just in case anyone forgot, here's how it works." Teddie said. "We all pick one chopstick where one has a red mark on it and the rest have numbers one to seven."

"Whoever has the red mark is the king and the king has to give out the order to the person who has one of the numbers." Rise added.

"Yeah, we kinda know how that goes already." Yosuke intervened.

"Then let us begin." Naoto said as she shook the cup with the chopsticks.

Souji was the first to grab a chopstick from the cup and everyone else grabbed one and each of them looked at what they had.

"Alright, who's the first king of the night?" Rise asked.

Kanji smirked. "You're looking at him."

Naoto hid her face, smiling and glad that he won't think of anything that would be embarrassing for her.

"I demand that number five sits on my lap."

Naoto gasped and blushed, so much for not thinking of anything that would embarrass her. "I'm n-number five."

"The king's order is absolute." Rise & Teddie spoke in unison.

This would go down as an embarrassing moment for Naoto for love and affection was not something she was used to, but deep down she secretly had a liking for Kanji. If there was ever a chance to drop a big hint that she wants to officially go out with him, now was the time. Against her shyness, she got up and sat between his legs, all the while trying her best to not have her face redder than it already is.

"Heeey, what's with the grin, Kanji?" Yosuke teased.

"Oh, you saw that?" Kanji asked who looked away.

Souji couldn't resist joining in. "Don't be shy, be happy."

"Yeah dude, I know I am..."

Naoto was still red in the face. "Umm, c-can I sit back now?"

"S-sure." Kanji replied who was blushing himself as everyone put the chopsticks back in the cup.

"Onwards to round twoooooo." Teddie said.

"He's just high on sweets, don't worry." Rise assured.

Chie wasn't convinced. "Umm, how can you get high on sweets?"

"So anyways, let's draw."

The group picked out a chopstick each and one of them had a big smile on the face.

"Who's the king?" Rise asked.

"That would be me." Yosuke replied. "And I would like to ask...number six who does he or she have a crush on."

Teddie blinked. "Oh, I'm number six...well uhh, I would like to say all the girls, but I'm not allowed to say..."

"Don't try and dodge the question." Kanji remarked.

Teddie blushed. "I-I'm not." He paused, looking at Rise who was blushing a little. "Well umm..."

"Come on, Teddie, you can do it." Souji encouraged.

"Sensei..." He looked back at her. "...it's Rise, I have a crush on Rise!" He glowed up in bright red.

Rise blushed in response. "Teddie...that was meant to be our little secret." She moaned, looking away in embarrassment.

"S-sorry Rise, but it was the king's orders."

"Round three, everyone." Naoto said as they began the same process again.

"Who is it this time?" Yukiko asked.

Chie was smiling happily. "It's me. Let's see..." She was thinking long and hard of an idea. "...umm, could any of you help me out?"

"Nope." Kanji answered bluntly.

"Oh wait, I've got one...I demand that number two kisses the girl he likes."

An exclamation mark appeared above Souji's head whilst Yukiko looked like she was ready to knock down Chie with her paper fan.

"It's alright, Yukiko." Souji assured. "I think the time is right."

She looked back at him, still blushing in bright red. "Uh o-okay...for you."

Souji and Yukiko got on thier knees with Souji holding her by the waist and Yukiko wrapping her arms around his neck before they slowly moved in close till the tips of their noses touched and then their lips contacted each other, locking into a gentle yet kiss that came across as romantic and something only the two of them would do, not in front of their friends.

"Wooohooo!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Heh, maybe we should leave them alone." Kanji teased.

"That won't be necessary." Naoto said. "Souji was told to kiss the girl he likes, but it seems there is more to them than what we've deducted."

Yosuke laughed. "I don't think we need to do any deductions to work this out."

Souji and Yukiko pulled out of the kiss, both of them were red in the face but they showed a warm smile to each other, confirming that something was there for sure.

"S-shall we tell them?" Souji asked.

"Y-yes...I think they should know." She replied.

They sat back down and holding hands, Souji made the announcement. "You probably already know but it's true, Yukiko and I are a couple."

"Aha! I knew it all along!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Well I'm not surprised." Yosuke added. "You've had your eye on her since you first met."

"But whether we knew about it or not, we're very happy for you." Chie said. "And we support the two of you."

"Thank you." Yukiko replied.

"Alright, enough of the soppy stuff, let's go to the next round." Kanji declared.

Everyone drew out a chopstick as before and there was a smile on Naoto's face. "Everyone, I am king or should that be prince?"

"You don't have to be, you can be a queen." Kanji replied.

Naoto blushed. "Um, p-please don't speak that out loud."

"Come on, Naoto, who's it gonna be?" Rise asked.

"Okay, I request that...number four rests their head on Yosuke's lap."

Yosuke's smile was planted his face.

Chie blushed. "Really? I have to do that?"

"Would you rather sit on his lap or kiss him?"

Chie knew she had no choice in the matter. "Okay, okay..." She rested her head on Yosuke's lap.

Thinking of a bold move, Yosuke gently stroked her hair and Chie was ready to kick him into orbit, but such a feat would have to wait for another time.

"Oooh, Yosuke's hitting on Chie, I see." Teddie remarked.

"Uh umm..." Chie was so embarrassed at the scene. "...this is still such an awkward game to play."

"Well, it could've been worse." Naoto said.

"Yeah." Teddie nodded. "You could've called this game bird vs. camel and no one would have argued with you."

"What? That makes no sense." Kanji said.

A few rounds had passed since then. Rise was next who asked for a kiss on the cheek from the person on her right who was Teddie, making them both blush. Souji was then next and Kanji was hesitant to sit behind Naoto and put his arms around her before agreeing to it since the kings orders were absolute at all times. Yukiko was the last one to be the king or queen as she declared herself and dared Rise to strip down to her bra and panties, but this was countered when Rise chose to make out with Teddie instantly.

The mood of the room had changed and love was in the air, the eight people had formed into four couples. Souji and Yukiko were kissing gently, Rise and Teddie were lying down close, Kanji was still behind Naoto and holding her close and Yosuke and Chie were cuddling, obviously Chie was still finding it embarrassing to be in love.

"Well, isn't it lovely that we're making out with our loved ones?" Teddie asked.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." Kanji replied.

"Although, I kinda feel I want a bit more." Yosuke grinned before he was elbowed. "Ow."

"Don't push your luck, idiot." Chie warned him before laying her head on his shoulder. "Still, it's wonderful to be in love I guess."

"Chie, don't be such a worrying person." Rise said. "When I'm with Teddie, I feel safe."

"It's the same for me." Naoto added. "I cannot fully understand it myself, but I just feel that the world is alright when Kanji is close to me."

Kanji couldn't help but blush.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the sliding door.

"Are you okay in there, children?" A voice asked. "Do you need refreshments?"

All thoughts of love flew out of the room straight away.

"Don't worry everyone, it's one of the maids." Yukiko replied before she looked at the door. "Yes, that would be great if you could provide us refreshments, please."

"At once, Miss Agami." The maid soon left.

Yosuke stretched. "Ngh, now that you mention it, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Me too, guess we better help out just in case." Kanji added.

"I hope there's steak." Chie said happily.

The others laughed, Chie's desire for steak had not changed at all.

"Then let's go, it's time for food." Teddie said as they all got up.

One by one, they left the room, but only Souji and Yukiko stayed behind as they stood up close.

"Yukiko, I'm so happy it went well." Souji said who held her close.

"Me too, I was concerned about what the others would say about us." Yukiko replied who responded with her arms around him. "But then I remember that you're here with me, it's only your first day back here for the holidays so let's make the most of it as much as we can."

"Yeah and maybe one of the days I have free, we can make time for just the two of us, if you want me to."

Yukiko blushed before kissing him. "Yes, I would love to, always."

"Thank you...I love you, Yukiko."

"I love you too, Souji."

The two shared one more romantic kiss before they were interrupted with their names being called out.

"Sensei! Yukiko-chan!" Teddie called. "We're waiting for you, come on!"

The two pulled out of the kiss, sharing a giggle before they left the room, hand in hand and promising that no matter the distance, their love is a bond that cannot be broken.

THE END

* * *

 **I wonder if anyone caught the reference I snuck in there. ;)**

 **Anyways, I may do another Persona story in the future.**


End file.
